


Playing Hooky

by LeannieBananie



Series: A Madness Made for Two [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Being High, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Stress Relief, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had taken a little coaxing on his part to get her to agree to this, to lock the door and forget everything but them and the dizzying whirl of jet. But she needed this, needed to set aside Shaun and the Institute and just, <em>breathe</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Jo and John with some fluff and drug paraphernalia.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and I try to comment back regularly. Also, holler if you see any mistakes.

“General?” Hancock slapped a hand over Jo’s mouth and yanked her against his chest, letting her bury her giggles into his shoulder as Preston knocked loudly on the door again. 

“General are you in there?” He glanced down at her flushed face, lower lip wedged between her pearly white teeth, pupils dilated and eyes glassy from her high. Smothering a snort he pushed her head back against his chest and flinched when he felt her teeth nip his arm. 

“You’ll get us caught.” He hissed in warning, squeezing her hip with what he hoped was a stern frown. Her shoulders just shook with suppressed laughter. Preston’s knocking paused and Hancock could hear him shifting indecisively outside, before _finally_ retreating. As soon as he loosened his grip Jo rolled away and burst out laughing, kicking her heels up as she lay on her stomach grinning at him. 

“Brat.” He muttered, reaching for her again. She giggled and shifted away, letting out a surprised squawk when she slid off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He stared at the dirty soles of her bare feet, clenching a mentat between his teeth, waiting for her to reappear.

It had taken a little coaxing on his part to get her to agree to this, to lock the door and forget everything but them and the dizzying whirl of jet. But she needed this, needed to set aside Shaun and the Institute and just, _breathe_. Some might consider this inappropriate, using chems to let loose, but they didn’t get to see her like this, laughing and rosy cheeked, uninhibited and wild. And they also didn’t see her crying, heartbroken because she failed some task set for her, some scavver needing help that only she could give. It was slowly killing her and if getting her to pause meant enticing her with a mischievous grin and med-x, then he would do it every damn time. Because he fucking needed her and he’d be damned if he’d let anyone or anything take her from him without a fight. 

“Jo?” She only wiggled her toes in response. Grunting, he stretched across the twin bed and peered down from between her feet to find that she had her hands laced behind her head and was smiling up at the ceiling. 

“You alright down there?” He asked in amusement, absently kissing the side of her foot as he waited for her to answer. Slowly her eyes found his and they widened in surprise at his appearance. 

“John.” She was so damn earnest that he couldn’t help but quiet chuckle. “John! You’re so far away.” 

Jo grinned up at Hancock, his facing swimming distantly above her. She could see his lips moving, but couldn’t hear him, the world having slowed to a hazy, colorful blur. Or maybe she was the one that had slowed and the world was still moving, only faster, flying past her while she stood still. Either way it felt like she was floating; limbs weightless and her body and mind far more relaxed and free than she had been in a long time. 

“How’d you get up there?” She asked suddenly, her voice sounding distorted even to her ears. Slowly she raised her hand and tentatively reached for him, stretching her arm out. From her position on the ground it looked like she should be touching him, but the mesmerizing feeling of his scarred skin eluded her. Frowning fiercely she redoubled her efforts, only to have Hancock laugh at her when her searching fingers found nothing. “Shut up!” She declared hotly, trying to pull away when he quickly grabbed her hands and hauled her up. 

“Oh you love me.” He reasoned, putting more strength than was necessary behind his last tug so that she sprawled awkwardly across his chest. Her glare instantly melted away into a smile and she tucked her head under his chin, fingers stretching out to draw lazy shapes across his bare skin, which had been her ultimate goal anyway. He pulled her more firmly on top of him, his hand finding the thigh that was boldly draped across his waist, letting the heavy weight and heat of her body lull him into a doze. 

Jo snuggled into Hancock, breathing in his comforting earthy smell as he napped next to her. Normally her pride would dictate that she at least make an effort to move away from him, but jet made her warm and pliant and relaxed. It was a welcome relief to be stress-free and tangled up with Hancock, ignoring the clamoring demands of the commonwealth on the other side of a locked door. Part of it was the chems and booze; she liked how they took the weight off her shoulders and made everything fade away until all that was left was her lazy thoughts and Hancock. The other part was Hancock, handing her the jet with a cocky grin and kissing her until every thought but him flew from her head. How his hand felt trailing over her skin with such confident familiarity and his raspy laugh sending shivers down her spine. He energized and calmed her down, turning her worries and fears into pleasure and contentment. 

Being with him was the only time she was truly free.


End file.
